Holding out for a hero
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Usagi has a dark, terrifying secret. Will a chance encounter with a dark haired stranger help her, or make things worse? Will Mamoru discover Usagi's secret, and be her life line to salvation?
1. Life or something mocking it

Hello again,

Here is something new. I do not know exactly where this is going yet, I am just along for the ride, as much as you are. This story is muse-inspired, by wondering about what if and what can happen? Feel free to let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – The story you are about to read deals with a very serious issue, child abuse. By writing this story, I am by no means condoning the behavior. I loathe people who do this, but as an author, I needed to explore it and stretch myself, by writing about something hard. If you do not like this topic, then heed my warning do not read this. Otherwise, read it and let me know what you think. This first chapter is a bit short, but you should know by now that my chapters are usually a good length, so do not let this first one throw you off.

Standard Disclaimer applies – I do not own the rights to Sailor Moon, everyone knows this by now. I do it purely for the experience.

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 1 – Life or something mocking it.

Usagi glanced at her own house in trepidation. _Is Mom home? _She chewed nervously on her lip, before stepping forward and entering the house. Thursdays were the odd day of the week when her Mom surprised her. She listened with an attentive ear, and everything seemed silent. She inched the door closed as silently as possible. _If she is here, I don't need her to know I am…_

She made it to her room, and with a relieved sigh slung her bag off her shoulder. She turned around, and quietly closed her bedroom door. There was no telling when she would arrive, and the unknown scared Usagi. She flopped onto her bed, and thought about life.

_Why does my own mother hate me so much? _The same question she asked herself each day with no new answers. Life had been fine until she turned twelve, and that is when everything changed. She still remembered the first day she had come home from school as usual, only to find her mother angry.

Her mother had just stared at her with a dead look in her eyes. At first Usagi had thought her mom was studying her, but soon realized her mistake. When the first blow came, Usagi stared at her mother in shock. Her mother had never raised a hand to her before. _She never even spanked us when we were little._

Ikuko had slapped Usagi several times while berating her with devastating words. _"You ugly little piece of crap!"_ The words ran through Usagi's memory with a chilling clarity. Her mother had dragged her to the coat closet, and forced her in, locking the door. Usagi had stayed there in the dark until she heard her father come home.

Ikuko let her out when Kenji's car pulled in the driveway. She gave Usagi a serious look, and told her to wait in her room. Usagi had hurried to her room, not wanting more trouble.

From that day forward, Usagi's life had changed completely. If her father suspected anything, he never let on or interfered. Ikuko fed him stories regularly of Usagi's defiant, rebellious behavior.

Kenji only spoke to her once about it. He asked her to try, and be nicer to her mother. When she tried to explain, tears got in the way, and he took that as a sign of guilt. With a sad shake of his head, he left her there, for her mother to punish.

Ikuko had walked back into the room with a smile. "You see, he will not believe you. If you ever dare to tell anyone, I will take it out on Shingo. He's smaller than you, and I don't know how well he could take it." She stood there smiling at Usagi as if everything was right in the world, and that was the first beating. Her mother pulled out a wooden paddle with holes drilled in it. The first smack caught Usagi on the shoulder, and stung like fire. Ikuko did not stop with just one hit. She kept smacking her anywhere she could land a blow. When Usagi began to cry, plead, and beg, her mother seemed to enjoy her suffering even more. By the time Ikuko stopped, Usagi could barely move from the stinging pain.

Ikuko had grabbed her hair, and dragged her to the closet. Usagi spent the night kneeling, curled up in the closet, delirious with pain. The next morning her mother had let her out just after her father left for work.

A sound from below brought Usagi back from her memories. The front door had just shut. _Mom's home! _The thought had her trembling with fear, until a bellow from below sped her heart up.

"USAGI…" She could hear the anger in her mother's voice. She opened the door hesitantly, and made her way downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, her face was a blank mask. _Show no fear…show no fear…show no fear. _She repeated it over, and over again, to stave off the terror.

Her mother stood at the counter with a smile. She gave Usagi a single look that filled her stomach with ice water.

"I bought your father a new leather belt today. Can you believe it was on sale?" Ikuko chatted idly in a pleasant tone. "That means I can keep the old one, and it will serve me well." Ikuko smiled before her demeanor changed and she continued. "It's time for you to learn something."

Ikuko grabbed Usagi by the ear and dragged her to the couch. "Bend over the arm." Usagi had no choice but to obey. When she leaned forward over the arm, her mother flipped her skirt up over her head.

"This is for being stupid." Ikuko swung her arm back, and Usagi had no warning. Her father's leather belt whistled through the air, and snapped into her flesh. Usagi made no sound at first. She held onto her control as her mother kept going. By the fifteenth stroke, she was losing it, and small whimper escaped from her throat.

That sound was all it took to goad Ikuko into further action. "I think you need a few more, just for good measure." She increased the force of her swing so that it stung even more. By the time she reached twenty Usagi was crying out-loud.

The front door opened, and Shingo walked in. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what his mother was doing to his sister. Ikuko barely glanced at him.

"Your sister had been very disrespectful again. Why don't you go in the kitchen, and have a snack." She gave her son a sunny smile as he left the room. As soon as Shingo left, she continued with the punishment. When she reached twenty-five, she finally took a breath, and stopped. "No dinner again…you just never seem to learn, closet time for you."

She pushed a whimpering Usagi towards the closet. "Please….not the closet, I'm sorry, I'll try harder to be good." Usagi tried to convince her mother not to lock her in, but it did no good. Ikuko pushed her in, and locked the door.

"Just remember…I better not hear a single sound out of you." Ikuko spoke through the door, and then Usagi heard her steps wandering away. Usagi could not sit down and instead knelt on her knees. The closet was not big enough for anyone to lie down in.

Hours passed by, and her mind wandered trying to escape the prison she was inside of. She thought about running away. She could imagine each step of her plan, tasting freedom. When she dreamed of running away, it helped keep a tenuous hold on her sanity. Usagi knew realistically that it would not be possible. There was no help available for a fourteen-year-old girl on the streets. At some point, she finally fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 1 of Holding out for a hero. Let me know what you think? 


	2. A chance encounter

Here is Chapter 2 of Holding out for a hero, let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 2 – A chance encounter

The next morning Usagi woke upon hearing her father come down for breakfast. His first words raised her spirits a bit.

"Where is Usagi this morning?" Usagi could imagine him glancing around, looking for her.

Her Mother's reply dashed all of her hopes. "She got into trouble with a teacher, and had to go in early. You just missed her by a few minutes." Ikuko sounded so assured that her father never even questioned it. When he left, Ikuko opened the closet door with a smile.

"I hope you slept well, you better hurry or you are going to be late." She pushed her daughter toward the front door, and then through it. She slammed it behind her. Usagi heard the lock snap into place.

"But I need my bag…" Usagi mumbled to herself. She knew better than to pound on the door or yell. If she did, the consequences would only be worse. Instead, she wondered how to escape all of the dumb questions from her teachers, until an idea struck.

_Maybe I will just take today off. Mom will never find out. _With that thought in her head, she wandered up the street in the regular direction. When she was out of sight of her house, she relaxed a bit, and thought of where to go.

-------

Mamoru left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He wandered down the stairs and out to the street below. Mamoru glanced around, and took in the nice weather, as his mind wondered where to go. He still had a couple of hours to kill before classes began. His stomach let out a noisy growl, and he smiled. _Got it…time to eat! _He wandered up the street in search of food.

When he passed a street vendor, and the smell of the warm taiyaki tickled his nose, he made up his mind. He stopped and bought half a dozen of the warm treats. The street-vendor put them into a small sack, and smiled at his good fortune.

Mamoru thought about why he bought six as he continued to wander up the street_. I guess I'll just eat them later, or maybe the ducks will be hungry? _He decided to wander into the park. When he reached the lake, he noticed that his favorite bench was somewhat occupied.

He walked closer to see who was sitting in his favorite spot. As he approached the bench, startled blue eyes jumped to his.

"Mind if I sit?" He looked at the young girl sitting there staring up at him. _She really is pretty._ She had long blonde hair done up in some weird style, and big blue eyes. Usagi shook her head silently, and then her eyes turned back to stare at the lake. Mamoru sat and pulled the bag out of his pocket. When the warm scent permeated the air, he smiled.

Usagi's stomach rumbled at the smell of the warm food. She dared to take a quick peek at what the stranger was doing. Her eyes met with his midnight gaze, and she turned away quickly, embarrassed to be caught looking.

Mamoru stared at the girl next to him. _She cannot be over fourteen._ He took note of her rumpled school uniform, pondering why she was here. _Shouldn't she be in school? _He kept looking as he lifted one of the taiyaki and took a bite.

Usagi dared to glance at the stranger again. He was eating fresh taiyaki, and her mouth watered at the sight. Mamoru could see the hunger in her eyes as she glanced at him. He thought for a moment. _Oh well, the ducks will survive… _He reached into the bag and pulled out a second fish pancake.

"You look like you could use this?" He held out the taiyaki, and watched her hesitation. She thought for a moment. _I haven't eaten in two days, this might be my only chance. _She glanced at his eyes, and could see only concern and kindness. With a silent nod, she reached out, and took the proffered treat.

She lifted the taiyaki, and took a bite, savoring the warm flavor. With a sigh of happiness, she gobbled up the treat.

Mamoru watched her amazed_. I have never seen anyone eat like that. She acts as though she is starving. _He reached into the bag, and pulled out another one offering it to her. He pulled out his second one and began to eat it.

Usagi's eyes widened with surprise at his kind behavior. _Why is he being so nice?_ She reached over, and took the second treat. She ate it more slowly, giving her stomach time to adjust.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru." He paused, waiting for her to reply.

Usagi glanced at him before speaking around the last bite. "Tsukino Usagi." She stopped there waiting to see what he would say.

"Nice to meet you Tsukino-san, but shouldn't you be in school?" He watched her as he spoke. When her eyes widened fearfully he knew something was not right.

"It's…a…it is a holiday…umm…yeah…you know teachers have to catch up, and all that stuff." _Please believe me…please…_ She held her breath praying he bought her silly excuse.

Mamoru decided to play along. He nodded, letting the subject drop. _I do not want to scare her off… _He took a moment to ponder his next question, and dug into the bag. He pulled out the last two taiyaki. He just handed one to her, and began to eat the last one.

He took a minute as he ate, and really looked at her. Her face was pale and she had dark circles around her eyes. He let his eyes wander and noticed she was sitting oddly, as though it hurt to sit. Her legs were bare below her skirt. When his gaze reached her knees, he could see a red mark peeking around the edge.

Usagi noticed his eyes and tucked her leg back, trying to hide the visible welt. Her eyes widened fearful that he would ask about it.

He pointed at her leg. "So how'd you hurt your leg?" Mamoru watched her closely gauging her reaction.

She gulped and scrambled to think of an answer. "I'm…well you see…um…klutzy, always getting hurt." _Don't ask more, don't ask more… _She glanced away, praying that he would not question her further.

_She is scared and lying for some reason._ He could see his questions made her uncomfortable, and he decided to let the subject drop. "It is such a nice day I just had to get out. The weather is gorgeous don't you think?" He changed the subject, idly chatting as if he had no concerns.

Usagi watched him with a relieved air. She nodded in answer to his question, and relaxed a bit. It felt nice to be able to just sit and talk, with no worries.

They chatted for a while, laughing, and just enjoying the weather, and the park. He finally glanced at his watch. "Ah man, well I have to go, time for class. I hope I see you again Tsukino-san." He gave her a warm smile, and it did something strange to the region of her heart. She smiled up at him, and watched as he hurried away.

_If my life were normal, I would have a boyfriend that good-looking. He sure seemed nice. _She put an end to that kind of thinking. _There is no use hoping and dreaming… _She realized how late it was getting and decided she needed to get home.

------

Usagi approached the house again worry eating at her. _What if she is home?_ She took a deep breath, and walked up the steps. She opened the door, listening as usual. No sound came from within. She let out a relieved sigh, and shut the door behind her. When she turned back around, the sight that met her eyes was horrifying.

Ikuko stood just a few feet away with her hands on her hips looking irate. Usagi swallowed a frightened cry, knowing better than to let her hear it.

"Usagi, where have you been?" Ikuko eyed her daughter suspiciously.

_What do I say? What do I say? Think…. _"I was at school." The moment the words left her mouth, she realized her mistake.

"How dare you lie to me? The school called wondering if you were home sick." Ikuko stepped closer, and brought her hand up to backhand Usagi.

Usagi raised a hand to feel wetness at the corner of her mouth. She pulled her hand back, and glanced at her fingers, only to see blood.

Ikuko eyed her daughter critically. She could sense something different about her daughter. Her mind seized on the only possibility she could imagine. "You filthy girl."

She grabbed her daughter by the hair. "Let's get you to the bathroom now." She jerked Usagi by the hair towards the stairs, and Usagi followed with a painful whimper. Ikuko pulled Usagi inside the bathroom, and shut the door.

"Strip now, you have to be cleansed." Ikuko reached over the tub, and turned on the hot water, letting it fill the tub.

Usagi eyed her mother terrified. "What are you…talking about?" Her mother turned on her, and began removing Usagi's clothes.

When at last Usagi stood completely naked, Ikuko pushed her towards the bath. "Get in…you must be punished for being dirty." Ikuko herded her towards the waiting water.

Usagi shot her mother a terrified glance. "What…I don't understand." She tried to plead with her mother but to no avail. Ikuko gave her a shove backwards, and Usagi stumbled back, the edge of the tub catching the back of her knees. She pin-wheeled teetering backwards until she lost her balance, and tumbled into the burning water.

Usagi cried out as the water scalded her already welted flesh. Her mother immediately pushed her head under so that Usagi could not scream. Usagi fought the rising panic, thinking her mother was going to kill her.

Ikuko yanked her head back out after only a few seconds. "Now shut up, and clean yourself. It is your own fault for being dirty. How dare you let a man touch you like that?"

Ikuko picked up her uniform, and reached into a drawer. When her hands found the scissors, she pulled them out. She began hacking away at Usagi's uniform, shredding it to bits. "This will have to be burned now, because you soiled it."

Usagi watched her mother in horror. "But mom…I need that, it is my only uniform." She dared to speak aloud.

Ikuko turned to look at her. "You should have thought of that before." She left off there, and stared at her daughter with an eerie look. When she stepped towards Usagi with the scissors in her hand, Usagi knew real fear. _Is she going to kill me?_

Ikuko brandished the scissors and lifted a hand to grab Usagi's hair again. She pulled out Usagi's buns all while staring at her.

Ikuko spoke in a flat tone. "You can't be prettier than me." She picked up some of Usagi's hair, and began to chop.

Usagi sat scared to move as her mother came close with the scissors, when her first clump of hair fell, Usagi felt hot wet tears course down her cheeks.

"He'll never love you, and you can't be prettier than me. He won't love you if your hair is all whacked off." Ikuko repeated the words over, and over, as she cut Usagi's hair.

Usagi watched as her long hair became short. The pieces fell around her in the bath and on the floor.

When Ikuko was finished, she smiled at Usagi. "There now, he'll never love you, because you look like crap. Daddy will never love you, only me, because I am more beautiful. Now clean up this mess you made or else." Ikuko glanced at her one last time with a smirk before she left the room.

Usagi climbed out of the hot, hairy water, and grabbed a towel. Her skin lightly blistered all over from the water hurt when she tried to dry off. She began to scoop up all of the hair, and cram it in the garbage. She could not look in the mirror, for fear of seeing how bad she looked.

Usagi finally dared to look in the mirror after all of her long hair was in the garbage. With a pent-up breath, she opened her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth to hold in a broken sob. Her hair hung to her chin in jagged clumps. Her mother had not even cut it straight.

She grabbed the scissors, and did her best to even it out some. By the time she was done, it hung straight to her ears in a short bob. She had just cleaned up the mess, when the door opening had her whipping back around.

Her mother stood staring at her in surprise. Ikuko grabbed her ear, and dragged her towards her bedroom. "You dare to disobey me!" Ikuko dragged her past her own bedroom into her parent's bedroom. "Now you will pay for that." She grabbed Kenji's belt, and began whipping Usagi with it. With no clothes, and her body already scalded and welted the pain was unbearable. Ikuko did not even notice. "I will drive the devil from you."

When Usagi curled into a ball to protect herself, Ikuko finally relented. "Now get some clothes on, and cover that ugliness." She hauled the sobbing girl up by the hair, and pushed her towards her room.

Usagi grabbed jeans, a t-shirt, and a zippered sweatshirt and hastily threw them on. Ikuko only gave her a minute before grabbing her wrist, and dragging her downstairs. She opened the closet door, and pushed her in. "I expect you to think about your evil behavior." She shut the door, and Usagi heard the lock snap into place.

A bit later, the door opened again. Usagi blinded by the light felt a plate shoved into her hands before the door closed again. She knelt down to see what the plate held. Her hands discovered a rough chunk of bread, and a small cup. She had not eaten since the taiyaki Chiba-san had shared, so she picked up the bread and nibbled on it. She could taste the mold, but desperation forced her to eat it. She then grabbed the cup, and took a sip. Warm water washed over her tongue, almost gagging her. She knew it was all she would get, so she sipped as much as possible.

--------

Mamoru sat in the arcade staring into his coffee. Motoki looked at the troubled expression on his long-time friend's face, and knew something was bothering him.

"Care to talk about it?" He asked as he slid into the booth across from his friend. He watched as Mamoru raised pensive eyes to meet his. Mamoru did not say anything for a moment choosing instead to sip at his coffee. When he finally gathered his thoughts together in a semblance of order, he spoke.

"I met a girl today, and I can't get her out of my head." He gazed at Motoki with an intent unreadable look in his eyes. He waited for the usual, ribbing but none was forthcoming. His gaze returned to the cooling coffee in his cup.

"I see…" Motoki decided against teasing his friend because of the seriousness of Mamoru's mood.

"No you don't see it was the strangest encounter I have ever had. She was shy, starved and frightened, but I don't know anything other than her name, Tsukino Usagi."

Motoki's eyes widened with surprise. "About this tall, and blonde, with blue eyes?" At Mamoru's nod, he smiled. "I haven't seen her in a couple of years. She used to come in almost every day." With a sad look he continued. "When she quit coming in, I figured the family had moved away."

Mamoru raised troubled eyes to his friend once more. "She wasn't in school either, like she should have been. I don't think she is even out of junior high school."

Motoki nodded. "That sounds about right, she should be about fourteen now."

Mamoru took a deep breath. "She lied about it being a holiday of some sort, just so I wouldn't question her, and she had a welt on the back of her leg. When I questioned her about it, she felt the need to lie again, and I could sense her fear."

Motoki gave his friend a rueful smile. "Ever the dashing knight, saving the damsel in distress, you play the part so well. Did you stop to think that maybe her reasons were private?"

Mamoru's eyes blazing with anger pinned Motoki to his seat. "Of course, but…but…." He deflated, his anger leaving as quickly as it had come. "I guess you just had to be there. I have never seen someone eat food like they were a starving man at a feast."

He smiled at Motoki's look of confusion. "I had bought some taiyaki, and ended up sharing with her. She ate three of them like there wasn't going to be food for awhile." A sigh of confusion slipped passed his lips. "I don't know, the situation was just strange."

Mamoru took a sip of coffee only to realize with disappointment that it was cold. He glanced at his watch and realized how late it was. "Well I have to get going. I'll see you later." Mamoru slid from the booth without a backward glance, and left his friend. Motoki sat staring after him with a speculative gleam in his eyes.


	3. Fates wish More qeustions than answers

Here is Chapter 3 of Holding out for a hero, feel free to let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer Applies – I do not own anything…

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 3 – Fates wish; More questions than answers

Usagi tried to escape from her pain, and let the memories of the day before wash over her. She remembered the kind look in Chiba-san's eyes, and his friendliness. The memories lulled her into a sort of dozing slumber, despite the pain she was suffering.

She woke to the sounds of her family eating breakfast. Finally, she heard her father's car drive off. He was taking Shingo to an out of town baseball game. Usagi gulped, because that left her home alone with her mother. After another hour of silence, she heard her mother's footsteps approaching the door.

When the door was open, the light blinded her. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Her mother stood staring at her as if she were stupid. Usagi finally realized her mother was letting her out. She stood slowly, her knees stiff from kneeling all night.

"You really are stupid aren't you? Go get your school bag." Her mother gave her a rough shove towards the stairs. She hurried up to her room, and grabbed her book bag. She slung it over her shoulder, and made her way back downstairs.

"You need to learn, so you are going to spend the day at the library, studying. I will be calling the librarian to make sure, so you better be there, if you know what is good for you." She gave Usagi a sharp look.

Usagi nodded hesitantly unsure of her mother's mood. Ikuko raised her hand, and pointed at the front door. "Well get going, you know the way, and don't forget, I will be checking up on you."

Usagi paused to slip her shoes on, and then hurried out the door escaping from her mother's cold gaze. She made her way down the street, thoughts of rebelling in her mind. _I could spend the day doing what I want…_The thought held appeal until she remembered the beating of the night before.

The light in her eyes dimmed, and she made her way to the library. She found an empty table, and pulled out the chair. She spread out her books and papers, and tried to focus on her work, until the quiet hum of activity lulled her into a doze

--------

Mamoru entered the library, hoping to get some studying done. _There isn't much going on today anyway. _He glanced around the many tables, until his eyes spotted one particular table. _Is that Tsukino-san? _He moved a few steps closer, and stared, wanting to make sure. _What happened to her hair? _

He walked closer, and started to greet the girl when he realized she was sleeping. Mamoru slid the chair out, and took the seat across from her. He watched her as she slept. The look of pain on her face, and a slight whimper, even in rest, made him even more confused. This was one puzzle he was going to have to solve...

Usagi's subconscious mind realized that someone was watching her. She jumped awake to find Chiba-san sitting across from her with an amused look.

"This isn't the place for sleeping you know?" He whispered with a smile to let her know he was teasing. She felt her face flaming, and glanced down at her papers. She swiped at drool pooled in the corner of her mouth before speaking.

"I…I uh, had a rough night you know….no sleep." She whispered back in explanation.

His eyes widened, but he kept his tone light. "What too many video-games?" He eyed her with caution wondering what she would claim.

"Uh…yeah that's right…too many video games." She nodded to add weight to her lie.

He watched her in disappointment sensing that she lied. _What is going on here? _He knew she was hiding something, but he could not figure out what. He needed to get her alone so they could talk normally.

"You need a place to nap?" Mamoru asked her brazenly. He watched as her eyes lit up, but almost immediately, the light died.

She stared at him in surprise, for a moment. "Nah…I have to be here, my Mom is going to check up on me." She uttered the words quietly, feeling foolish.

"Is she going to show up?" He gazed at her curiosity etching his face.

"No…she said she was going to call, and ask the librarian." Usagi peeked up at him not sure what to expect. The smile he wore stopped her in her tracks.

"Well come on then, I have a couch just waiting for your tired head. Are you hungry? I need lunch first, so you could eat too." He watched the effect his words had on her, as her face lit up. It was the first genuine smile he had gotten out of her. He cherished the small gesture, but suddenly the light on her face died.

"But…what about my Mom?" She asked hesitantly not sure what to think. He grabbed her wrist, until she flinched, and he let go. _What was that about? _He made a mental note to ponder it later.

"I've got that covered, come on, you'll see." He helped her tuck her papers away, and pack her bag back up. She lifted the bag carefully, and slung it over her shoulder. He waited patiently until she was ready, and then turned heading toward the counter.

Chiba-san approached the librarian with a familiarity that made Usagi a bit jealous. He casually leaned on the counter. "Hey Yami-san, how did that project turn out?" He smiled charmingly, and the librarian blushed.

"I passed with an A." She smiled dreamily at Chiba-san. "It was great I really appreciated all of your help with my project, Chiba-san." Usagi saw the by-play, and gritted her teeth.

Mamoru waved a hand. "Hey it was no problem." He smiled again before continuing. "Hey, could you do me a favor?" He waited as the young librarian nodded. "Tsukino-san is going to call and see if her daughter is here." He took a deep breath. "As you can see she is here, doing homework, and working hard, okay?"

Yami-san's eyes lit with curiosity upon spotting the girl, but she nodded. She owed Chiba-san for her grade so that would balance everything out….

-------

Mamoru watched as Usagi fumed when they left the library. He waited until they were out in the sunlight to tease her.

"So what's eating at you?" He smiled down at the top of her head.

"Huh…oh nothing…I was just spacing off." She bowed her head to hide the blush on her cheeks. They walked up the block in an awkward silence. She did not know what to say or do, so she just followed him.

Mamoru led her inside his apartment building, and poked the button for the elevator. When the bell chimed, the doors slid open with a whoosh. He waved her in, and then followed. Before she knew it, they were standing in front of his door. He pulled out his key ring, and deftly unlocked the door.

He opened it with a flourish, and waved her in. She walked in slowly, and slipped off her shoes. She glanced around in awe. _This place is nice._ She wandered toward the sliding glass door to see the view.

He waved at the couch. "Here is that couch I was telling you about. See it even has that sleep on me appeal." He smiled when she turned around, wearing a small smile.

"Why don't you have a seat, and I will fix us a quick lunch." He watched as she nodded in agreement, until her stomach rumbled with need. He saw her embarrassment, and worked to soothe it. "Don't worry I have one myself, I'll be as quick as I can." He chuckled when he saw her confused glance.

"Have one what?" She gave him a blank look.

"An impatient stomach of course." He laughed when her eyes widened in shock.

Mamoru threw together some sandwiches, opened a can of soup and heated it up. Before Usagi even realized it, she was sitting at the table, with a full meal in front of her. _The first one in a long time in fact. _She eyed the food with relish, and began to eat. He watched her eat for a moment, and then dug into his own food.

When they had both eaten the food, he leaned back a bit in his chair, and watched her for a moment before he spoke. "I have a question, and now that I have fed you, you may not take offense to my question."

He spoke a bit arrogantly on purpose hoping to goad her. "What happened to your hair?" Mamoru watched as her eyes widened and her hand wandered towards her hair. She stroked the short hair in an odd manner. He could see the pain written all over her face, but in a second, the look was gone, as if it had never been there.

_What do I say? _She glanced around trying to come up with a believable excuse. "I felt like getting a haircut?" She finished her excuse lamely.

_Is that the best you could do? _His eyes taunted hers, but he let any comment pass, and just nodded his head.

"So you ready for that nap? We have just enough time for you to get a good rest." He stood up, and pushed his chair back. He glanced down focusing his errant thoughts on grabbing his dishes. He reached over and plucked her dishes up as well, and carried the whole mess to the sink.

She stood slowly, and stretched. The nourishing food was already at work, making her sleepy. "I guess I am ready for that nap, you really don't mind do you?" She shot him an intent look, wondering how far she could trust him.

He turned around to glance at her just in time to catch her gaze. He knew what she was seeking. His gaze answered without any words, but he answered anyway just to reassure.

"I really don't mind. I will just do some reading while you are sleeping. Besides, someone has to wake you up in time, and that task falls on my shoulders." He shot her a teasing smile, and was relieved to see her relax.

Usagi wandered to the couch, and sat gingerly. Once her skin had made contact with the material, a relieved sort of sound escaped her lips.

Neither of her odd actions escaped his notice, but he did not question anything. _I need to gain her trust first, and foremost. _He watched as she moved to lie down, and then he turned his attention to the dirty dishes. He washed them with ease and set them in the strainer, easily cleaning up his mess.

When he turned around, he was happy to see her out like a light, softly snoring. Her face had relaxed in slumber, and she looked happier than he had ever seen her. He walked to his bookshelf, and grabbed his physics book. _Some light reading will do me good._

Mamoru sat at the table with the book, and tried to read. His mind kept wandering to the girl asleep on his couch. He would be reading a passage, and then before he realized it, he was staring at the couch, pondering her mystery. With a frustrated shake of his head, he tried to focus on the book again. He was just getting the hang of reading when a whimper broke through his concentration.

He jumped up quiet-like, and moved to the back of the couch. Her face contorted with pain, she whimpered a second time. He realized she was dreaming of something bad.

When she first mumbled he could barely hear her. "Not the closet, please not the closet…" Her voice became louder as her terror increased. "Please not the closet…I'll do anything, but not that."

He continued to watch, puzzled by her words. _What does a closet have to do with anything?_ He had no idea what she meant. He reached over the back of the couch, and picked up her hand, hoping to offer comfort. He spoke in a soothing voice as he held her hand. "It's all right, you are safe…no worries, just relax and sleep."

The contact of his hand, and his words seemed to soothe her, and she settled a bit, although, when he saw her face contort with pain, he was even more puzzled.

Mamoru glanced down at her small hand engulfed by his. When he had spoken to her, her hand had gripped his tightly. His eyes followed the natural lines up towards her wrist. The cuff of her sweatshirt had slid up her arm a bit, and what he saw startled him. There was another welt just barely peeking out from under the edge of the material. He also noticed that her skin looked sunburned, a deep shade of red.

His eyes widened as he realized he now had more questions than answers. He glanced at her face to see that she had relaxed back into restful sleep.

Her tight grip on his hand had lessened and her hand was now limp. He set her hand down, returned to the table and his reading.

Two hours slipped by before Mamoru noticed. He glanced at the clock, and realized it was time to wake her. He stood up, and stretched his muscles. He walked to the front of the couch, and knelt down by her side.

"Tsukino-san,"…He shook her shoulder gently, and tried again. "Tsukino-san, it's time to wake up. We have to get you back to the library." With those words, it seemed as though someone doused her with ice water. Her eyes popped open, and she seemed startled by his nearness.

"It's about time…do you know how many times I had to say your name?" Mamoru teased her lightly, trying to get her to relax again. She gave him a sleepy smile, and stretched.

His eyes watched her as she stretched. When a painful hiss slipped passed her lips his eyes wandered the length of her. Her sweatshirt was hanging open, and her tee shirt had slipped up a bit. Red flesh peeked out at him, covered with welts.

Mamoru sucked in a startled breath. _What the hell? _His hand wandered towards the damaged skin without thought. He stopped himself just in time, forcing his hand back down.

Usagi's eyes jumped to his face when she heard his startled breath. She tried to follow his gaze, but he seemed to be staring off into space.

"What?" She asked the word hesitantly, afraid of his answer.

Mamoru glanced at her, and saw the fear on her face. He was not, by any means, ready to confront her, because he did not understand yet what was going on. He played the moment off as best he could. "I forgot something…no biggie." He gave her his most charming smile, and stood giving her room to get up.

Usagi sat up first, and then stood staring at the floor in embarrassment. "I…uh, really appreciate this." She was scared to look at his face, and did not understand why. "Thank you…for everything."

He watched her with a small smile, and waited until she was done. "Hey, if you ever, want to, or feel the need to talk to someone…I could, or that is to say, I would be willing to listen." He hurried to the table, pulled out a piece of paper, and his pen. He scribbled his number on it, and turned back towards her. "Here is my number, you can call anytime."

Usagi stared at him, unsure of his current mood. When he held out the paper, she took it and tucked it into her pocket. _He is acting odd…_ She did not understand, and so she picked up her book bag, and went to slip on her shoes.

Mamoru followed behind her, puzzled by his own behavior. _I never give my number out, why did I just do that. _He coughed to cover his own embarrassment, and slipped on his own shoes.

"We should get you back." He spoke out-loud to break the awkward silence that had descended over them. Mamoru moved to the door, and opened it for her. She walked through, and he followed her, locking it behind him.

They made their way to the library, with an uncomfortable silence hanging between them. Neither one seemed to know what to say. Several times Mamoru caught himself reaching for her hand, but not wanting to frighten her, he stopped.

Usagi stared at the ground as they walked worrying her lip between her teeth. There was so much roiling around inside her, she was afraid of shattering. They reached the library, and checked in with Yami-san. They were relieved to find that her mother had called, and Yami-san had smoothly covered for them.

Mamoru followed Usagi back outside, still unsure of what to say. He glanced at her to see a sad look pass over her face. _Why does this feel like a good-bye? _He pondered the thought until her voice broke into his thoughts.

"Well thanks again, I really have to get going." She gave him one last sad glance, and then turned away, and headed home.

He did not know what to do or say, but he could not just leave things the way they were.

"Don't forget to call me…." He yelled the words, knowing she heard them, but she never once looked back towards him. He watched as she faded into the distance.

Usagi heard him yell, but could not bring herself to turn around. She did not want him to see her crying. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she really did not understand why. _If only things were different…_

_-------_

The trip home took her less time than she would have liked. She approached the house hesitantly afraid of whatever waited for her. She opened the door, and swallowed passed the lump in her throat. She slipped off her shoes and sat her bag down. Her mother sat in wait for her.

"I called the library…" Ikuko left off there waiting to see if she could trip her daughter up.

"I know, Yami-san told me you called." Usagi just stared at her mother, waiting for the explosion.

Ikuko's eyes widened at hearing Usagi's words. _Damn, she must really have been there studying…I still know how to hit where it hurts. _Ikuko smiled, but it was not the least bit friendly. "Just because you behaved this once, don't think you are going to escape your punishment." She watched with glee as Usagi's eyes widened in fear.

"Take off your sweatshirt." Ikuko barked the command, and Usagi hurried to obey. Ikuko smiled at the sight of Usagi's arms. The flesh still slightly blistered, and covered with welts looked painful. She circled around Usagi eyeing the tender flesh with a sick amusement. "Well it's time again." She reached out, grabbed Usagi's ear, and led her to the closet. "You are lucky I am too tired to deal with you, in you go." She shoved her in and closed the door. The lock snapped into place with a resounding click.

Her final words through the door filled Usagi's veins with ice water. "I will be letting your father know about your sickening, loose, behavior. We'll just see how happy he is about that." Ikuko's footsteps faded, and Usagi found her self, alone again imprisoned…


	4. A fate worse than death

Here is Chapter 4 of Holding out for a hero, I hope you like it. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – This chapter gets a bit more violent, you'll have to read to find out why, but you have been warned.

Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 4 – A fate worse than death

Mamoru entered the arcade, glancing around for Motoki. He stood behind the counter, waiting on some young kids. Mamoru walked up to the counter, and sat on a stool. Motoki finally glanced up, spotting him, and smiled. He grabbed the coffee pot, and wandered over.

"Hey Mamoru-san, how are things going? Did you get your assignment done?" Motoki reached across the counter, and flipped the cup to pour Mamoru some coffee.

Mamoru shot him a grateful look for the coffee. He picked up his cup, sipping at the hot brew, and thought about his answer.

"You are not going to believe this. I ran into Tsukino-san again today in the Library, of all places." He watched as Motoki's eyes widened in surprise.

Mamoru smiled but it was more of a grimace. "The story gets even more strange…you know her long hair?" He waited until Motoki nodded before continuing. "It's all gone. Her hair barely reaches her ears."

Motoki set the coffee pot down, and stared at him in shock. "No way, her hair was her pride and joy…I know she used to always comment on how much she loved the length. Did you ask her why?" Motoki wandered around the counter, and sat on the stool next to his friend.

"Yeah, she looked near to sick when I asked, but she said she felt like a haircut." He watched, as Motoki looked as confused as he felt. "You know what is even weirder, she has welts on her stomach, and her skin looks sun burned." Mamoru did not think about how that sounded, so he was caught unaware when Motoki began teasing him.

"You saw her stomach?" Motoki's eyes widened before he continued. "You sly dog…" Motoki glanced at Mamoru to see him getting angry.

"It wasn't like that." Mamoru barely bit out the words. White-hot rage engulfed him at the thought of anyone taking advantage of Usagi. He took a deep breath, and brought his temper back under control. "She was asleep on my couch, nothing more, and nothing less." He left off there, trying to change the subject. "I have a question for you. Can you think of any reason a person would be frightened of a closet?"

Motoki stared at him in puzzlement. "A closet, are you sure? Not really unless maybe they were locked inside it?" He stared at Mamoru, curiosity eating at him as he waited.

Mamoru shot him a puzzled look. "What do you mean locked inside?"

Motoki cocked his head. "Don't you watch the news? There was an American family, and they had been locking their kid in a closet. It made world-wide coverage." Motoki noticed the serious look on Mamoru's face. "What is it? What are you thinking?"

Mamoru seemed lost in thought…_Nah they would not be doing that…would they. _He heard Motoki's question, but did not have an answer. "Nothing really…Do you happen to have Tsukino-san's number? I might just call, and check on Usagi-san."

Motoki nodded. "I left it on the board in back. Let me go get it for you." He jumped up, and hurried off to retrieve it.

Mamoru stared at his coffee lost in thought until Motoki returned carrying a scrap of paper.

"Here you go, it is amazing how long things stay put when you forget about them." He smiled at Mamoru, trying to cheer his friend up.

Mamoru glanced up at him. "Thanks, I have got to go. I'll let you know if I find anything out." He left Motoki again staring after him.

_Good luck my friend…._

--------

The Tsukino household had settled for the evening. Usagi listened through out dinner as her family ate. Her father had actually asked after her, but her mother claimed she was out with friends. The conversation moved on from there.

The smell of food was enticing, but thanks to Mamoru-san, she was not as hungry as she might have been. Dinner finished up, and she heard her father and Shingo washing the dishes. Usagi was startled to hear the phone ringing. _No one ever calls, this late in the evening. _

She listened as closely as possible as her father answered. When she heard him state that his daughter was not at home, but out with friends her mind went crazy. _Who would be calling for me? _She had no friends at school, or anywhere for that matter. The only person who she had even talked to lately had been Mamoru-san. When it dawned on her one thing ran through her mind. _How did he get my number?_

At first, she was not concerned, until she realized that if her mother found out, then there could be real trouble. She let her mind wander back over her day, and tried to forget about the four walls closing in on her. If she dwelled on the fact, she might start screaming with fear. Tears threatened, but she held them at bay with memories of Mamoru's humor.

-------

Mamoru hung the phone up with an odd feeling. _She is out with friends! I just don't buy it. _He shrugged off the feeling, and began studying again. After awhile he realized something. Usagi never spoke of her father the only person she had mentioned was her mother. _That seems somewhat odd. _When he realized what he was doing, again he shook his head in frustration. He finally slammed the book shut, and decided it was time for bed.

He woke up early after a bad night. He had tossed and turned as the puzzle tried to make sense in his mind. _If it is even close to what I think, nah it could not be…. _He shut that part of his mind down, and tried to focus on breakfast.

Mamoru waited until nearly ten in the morning, before he decided to try again.He picked up the phone, and dialed the number. When a female voice answered, he spoke.

"Hello, may I please speak to Tsukino Usagi?" He spoke with his most charming smile in place. The woman's answer startled him.

"There is no one here by that name I think you have a wrong number." She spoke in a hard, cold voice, and then hung up on him. He checked the number again, and tried once more. When the same voice answered, he tried to explain.

"Excuse me, but I called last night, and was told she was out with friends." He waited to see what she might say.

"I'm sorry, but you have a wrong number. There is no one here by that name. If you call again, I will be forced to alert the police." She slammed the phone down once more.

Mamoru eyed the phone in confusion. _What is going on?_ He was confused, and concerned about Usagi, but he did not know what to do. He decided to try to get some homework done before Monday rolled around. He sat down, and focused on his studies….

--------

Usagi spent the night in and out of a doze. When her family began stirring, she realized morning approached. As the scent of food permeated the closet, her stomach rumbled with need. She tried to shut out the sounds of them eating breakfast. She knew it was Sunday and she would probably spend the whole day in here. Her dad usually stayed home on Sundays, and spent time with Shingo.

When she heard him leave for his office, her heart started to pound. _I might get out for a bit. _The thought was exciting, as well as frightening. For him to leave on Sunday was unusual. _What does this mean? _She could hear Shingo upstairs stomping around, but her mom was unusually silent. Fear began to course through her.

The phone rang and she jumped. She could hear her mom mutter, and slam the phone down. _That was weird! _When it rang again, she became concerned.

"I'm sorry but you have a wrong number. There is no one here by that name. If you call again, I will be forced to alert the police." Her mother yelled, and slammed the phone down.

Usagi closed her eyes with dread. _Oh no…oh no, show no fear, show no fear. _She could hear footsteps heading towards the closet. Her blood turned to ice water, but still she knelt. There was nowhere to hide.

The bright light, of the door opening, temporarily blinded her eyes. She blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes. A hand wrapping in her hair jerked her out, and a hiss of pain escaped from her lips.

Her mother forced her upright, and her feet scrambled to gain purchase, so she could stand. Her mother stood glaring at her, enraged.

Ikuko could not believe that Usagi had given their number out. _She probably told that jerk everything._ Her vision turned red as her anger grew. She lost control of herself, letting her hand, ball into a fist. She swung the first time, and connected with Usagi's chin. The feel of her fist connecting with flesh, and Usagi's gasp of pain, pushed her towards blood lust.

She wanted to hear more pain and suffering. She liked the sickening thud of her fist meeting flesh. She did not think, just hit her again, aiming for her stomach. When Usagi cried out with pain, she did it again. Her next hit pushed Usagi back into the wall.

Ikuko was beyond rational thought. She just kept going, using Usagi as a punching bag. She was gasping for breath, before she stopped.

It was not enough though, she could see that. Usagi had slid down the wall, and curled up on the floor, begging for help. She had not broken her completely. Ikuko needed the belt. She hurried up the stairs, and ran into their room, grabbing the cool leather. She could feel the rough texture as it caressed her hand. She hurried back down the stairs for more lessons.

Usagi lie where she had left her. Ikuko stared down at the daughter she hated. "I will break you sooner or later." She used the belt like a whip and smiled as it bit into her daughter's flesh. "I will drive the devil out of you. I will break you."

She kept chanting it as she swung the leather belt repeatedly at Usagi. When her daughter's begging stopped replaced by moans, she knew she was closer than ever. She let the belt drop to the floor, knowing how close she was.

Ikuko leaned forward, and grabbed a fistful of Usagi's hair. She dragged her whimpering daughter up the stairs, and into the bathroom. She ran the tub full of scalding water as she stripped her. Usagi beyond comprehending, the pain too intense, just prayed for escape from the suffering.

Ikuko stared at her bruised and bleeding. "You told that jerk that called…I know you did. I promised retribution if you told, now you are going to pay for it." She pushed her roughly into the tub.

Usagi did not know pain until she landed in the scalding water. The scorching heat on all of the open wounds had her screaming in pain. Ikuko pushed her head under the water, and held it there as Usagi weakly struggled, then she lifted Usagi's head back out.

"You told that jerk. I know you did. Now you can never leave this house" She pushed her daughter under again, but Usagi was too weak to struggle. Ikuko pulled her head back out, and stared at the face she hated.

"I should just drown you now, that way daddy can't love you." She pushed her head under again, and Usagi weakly struggled. Ikuko looked at her red-blistered skin as she lifted her head back out.

"This will keep daddy away from you, no one can save you. I will not give you the chance to tell anyone else. I will kill you before daddy can lay a hand on you." She pushed her head back under the water for good measure, and then pulled it back out. "You'll never escape, ever. No one can save you, and daddy won't love you ever."

Ikuko looked at the water that was turning a pale pink from Usagi's open wounds. She began to hum an eerie tune, before dragging Usagi out of the tub. She began chanting in a singsong child-like voice. "Daddy won't you love you. Daddy won't love you." She fisted a hand in her hair and led her to her bedroom.

"Cover that ugliness, I don't want daddy seeing you like that." Usagi's mind swam in a warm haze protecting her from the pain. Without thought, she moved to her closet, and pulled out something. She fumbled to put it on paying no attention. Within seconds, her mother grabbed her hair again, and dragged her back to the closet. Usagi never heard her mother's words as she locked the door. "Now you can suffer alone, with nothing, and daddy can't get to you. He'll never love you the way he does me."

--------

Shingo heard his sister's pleas for help, and peeked around the corner, his eyes widened in horror. His mother was punching his sister with her fists. Usagi backed against the wall was no long moving.

He ducked back when Ikuko stopped. Shingo heard her heading up stairs, and ducked into the living room. He turned on the video games so he would not have to hear the horrible sounds.

He noted when everything became quiet. He turned the video game down, and could hear the bathtub running. _What is she doing now? _When he heard Usagi's scream suddenly cut off, he became frightened. _There is no one that can help. What happens if mom kills Usagi?_

He waited, trying to focus on his game, until he heard them coming down the stairs. When he heard the closet door slam, he knew what his mother had done. She came into the front room with a smile.

"Shingo I have to run to the store for dinner. You be a good boy, and behave." She rumpled his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. He smiled weakly, frightened by her normal behavior. He watched as she slipped on her shoes, and left. After another ten minutes passed, he made his way to the closet. He could hear no sound inside.

"Usagi...Usagi?" When she did not reply, he became even more worried. Shingo knew he was not supposed to unlock the closet. His mother had explained that Usagi was naughty and needed punishing, but he knew that things had gone too far. He reached out, and unlocked the door, cracking it open slowly. He was afraid of what he would find.

Usagi knelt in the closet. He took one look at her, and sucked in his breath. Her face was bruised and bloody, and her skin was beet red with blisters. He set a hand on her shoulder, until he heard her hiss of pain.

Usagi stared at Shingo thinking she was dreaming. His voice came from far away, and she could not make out his words. He motioned for her to come out, and she half stumbled out. He led her to the door, and opened it.

She was not sure what he wanted, but she went outside. She hurt too much to think of somewhere safe, and just wandered towards the park. When she found the bench from before, she knew she was dreaming. She knelt before it, slumped over, pillowing her head on her arms, as images of Mamoru-san carried her away from the pain.

----------

Mamoru left his apartment to get some air. He had gotten some work done, and decided it was time for a break. He needed to think about the latest piece of the puzzle. He walked with no direction in mind, just wandering.

Every piece of the puzzle made less sense than the one before it. First, he had noticed she was severely hungry, and the mysterious welt that she lied about. Then next he thought about her hair, not sure how that tied in.

Then there was the lack of sleep, more welts, and a fear of closets? Last, but not least one parent said she was out with friends, and the other parent denied her existence.

_None of this makes any sense… _The clues danced around his mind, but he could not make sense of them. He made his way towards the park without realizing it. _If only I could make sense of everything…what is going on? _

He entered into the park, following the path towards his bench. He thought back over his first meeting with her. _Funny, but it seems so much longer than two days since we met._

He smiled happy that she was in his life, if only he could solve the mystery, everything might be perfect. He walked toward the bench until something caught his attention. He saw fabric hanging off the bench. _What are homeless people sleeping here now? _

Mamoru moved forward intent on chasing someone off, until he got close enough to see what the fabric was. The sight that met his eyes nearly stopped his heart. Usagi knelt slumped over the bench. Her face was a mass of bruising, one eye nearly swollen shut.

She was barefoot, in nothing more than a summer kimono. He moved forward, unable to believe what his eyes were seeing. He hurried forward, and picked her up. When she whimpered with pain, it tore at his heart.

Mamoru did not know where to take her so he headed for his apartment. When he arrived, he fumbled to unlock the door while balancing a limp Usagi in his arms. He finally won and kicked the door open. He went straight to the bed and laid her on his comforter.

He hurried to the telephone, and called Motoki. Mamoru kept it short, just telling him to arrive quickly.


	5. Redemption

Here is chapter Five of Holding out for a hero, feel free to let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer applies

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 5 - Redemption

Within minutes, Motoki was knocking at the door. Mamoru opened the door unprepared for the barrage of questions.

"Okay, Mamoru-kun, what has you so upset?" Motoki glanced around at the place as he continued. "You wanted me here quickly, and you said it was important." Motoki finally glanced at Mamoru with curiosity.

Mamoru did not say a word, at that moment words were just too much. He waved Motoki towards his bedroom.

Motoki realized Mamoru was very upset by something. He followed Mamoru towards the bedroom with a sense of dread_. What ever has Mamoru this upset is something I am sure I am not going to like._ Motoki took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he was about to see.

Mamoru opened the door, and moved out of the way to let Motoki walk through. Motoki moved past him into the room.

What he saw on Mamoru's bed, hit him like a punch to his gut. He had never seen a person that hurt. He wordlessly turned around, and walked back out. Motoki ran his hands over his face in disbelief. _What kind of monster would do something that horrific? _He knew then why Mamoru was upset. "Have you reported this to anyone?" He could barely form the question, because he was still in shock.

Mamoru shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't even know where to start, the police, her family, who? He looked at Motoki for answers.

"Do you think it was her father?" Motoki glanced at Mamoru, fearing his answer.

"I don't know, she never mentioned her father, only her mother." Mamoru watched Motoki's reaction to his statement.

Motoki's eyes widened as he thought about Mamoru's answer. "That's probably why she never mentions him. Should you confront the bastard with what he has done?" Motoki thought it sounded like a good idea.

Mamoru stared off into space pondering the idea. "You know that might be the best solution. I can confront him, and let him know I have contacted the proper authorities." He nodded at Motoki before he continued. "It will have to wait until her family is home, I will need you to stay here, in case she wakes up."

Motoki only thought for a second before nodding. "That's fine, Unazuki can cover my shift."

Mamoru walked over to the sliding door, and let his forehead rest against it. "You know no one deserves that kind of treatment, especially someone that young and helpless."

Motoki glanced at him with sympathy. "That was my first thought too."

"I might already care too much." Mamoru spoke the words with a quiet desperation.

Motoki just threw him a small smile. "I already figured that out." He was not surprised when Mamoru's head whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes.

"You did?" Mamoru asked hesitantly, unsure of how much Motoki really guessed.

"From the get-go, it was kind of obvious, at least to me. You never pay attention to girls. You never even seem to notice the ones that are interested in you. So when you came in talking about a certain girl, I knew in a minute that this one had caught your attention."

Motoki finished his little explanation with a chuckle. "That's what being friends, is all about."

Mamoru shot him a small smile tinged with gratitude. "Well I am glad someone was paying attention." He turned away from the slider door to walk back towards Motoki, his eyes widened with a new thought. "Hey is Reika off today?"

Motoki nodded with a puzzled look. "What are you thinking?" He watched as his long-time friend dragged a hand through his hair.

"We need a female present to help check Usagi's injuries out. Do you think Reika would mind?" Mamoru glanced at Motoki waiting for an answer.

"I'll call her now." Motoki hurried to call his girlfriend from Mamoru's phone. He hung up in a moment, and gave Mamoru a reassuring look. "She's on her way now." He also called Unazuki at the arcade, and asked her to cover his shift.

Mamoru relaxed a tiny bit before sitting down on the couch. Motoki joined him, and they sat in silence. They did not have long to wait before a soft knock startled them both out of their silence.

Mamoru hurried to open the door. Reika stood smiling at him. "So what's the big emergency?" She spied Motoki still sitting on the couch, and rushed over to drop a kiss on his forehead.

Motoki nodded at Mamoru, leaving the explaining to him. Mamoru glanced at Reika with sad eyes. "I need your help with a delicate situation." He motioned for her to follow him to his room. She raised her eyebrows at Motoki who only nodded as if to say go ahead.

He opened the door and waved her past him. Reika walked in, not knowing what to expect. When she spotted the girl on the bed, a soft gasp of shock slipped past her lips. She turned around, and looked at Mamoru with questions dancing in her eyes. He waved her back out, and moved to sit on the couch.

Reika followed him, and sat down next to Motoki, giving her boyfriend a serious look. "Isn't that the girl that used to come into the Arcade all the time, the one that had a crush on you?"

Motoki nodded, and glanced at Reika. "You do have a wonderful memory my dear." When he glanced at Mamoru, and saw his serious expression, he was remembered why they had called Reika.

Motoki glanced at her for second, and then began to explain. "Mamoru-kun needs your help, as a woman, to check her injuries."

"Ah…that makes sense then no one can label Mamoru-san a hentai." She smiled at the slight flush on Mamoru's face. She could see by the look in his eyes that she had guessed correctly. _He looks cute all shy and embarrassed. _"Okay we should get started, are you coming too?" Reika glanced at Motoki in curiosity.

"Nah, I'll leave playing doctor to you two…" Motoki smiled at the identical look of mock outrage on both of their faces. "Just kidding you two…settle down." He waved away his comment, and pointed at Mamoru's bedroom. "Get in there and help that poor girl." His tone was demanding, and had both Mamoru and Reika smiling.

"Yes Sir!" They muttered in unison and then stared at each other laughing. Motoki was glad a bit of the tension had eased. It _will be easier for them if they aren't so tense. _He watched as they disappeared into Mamoru's bedroom and then grabbed the remote. _There has to be something on television…._

_--------_

Mamoru came out a short time later. Motoki wrapped up in the television, did not even notice his presence. Mamoru grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water from the tap. He also grabbed ice from the freezer, putting it in a sandwich bag. He dug through his medicine cupboard searching for the antibacterial cream he kept on hand. When he gathered it all up, it was too much to carry. He improvised, and ended up using his cutting board as a tray. He hurried back to the room, focused on the task.

-------

When the door opened a second time, Motoki shut off the mind-numbing show he was watching. Mamoru sat wearily in the chair, and Reika plopped down next to her boyfriend.

Mamoru glanced at Motoki, and could see the curiosity written all over his face. He decided it would be okay to tell him. "She is going to be very sore, and she may have a cracked rib if the bruising is any indication."

Mamoru took a deep breath before continuing. "The open welts and blisters are a different story. Her kimono had stuck to her skin in many places." He scrubbed at his face trying to forget the memory of her pain filled whimpers. "We had to pull it loose and clean them as best as possible. At least she didn't wake up from the pain."

"We also put ice on the swollen parts of her face, so that will help some too." Reika added.

Mamoru sent Reika a grateful look for all of her help. "I also took some Polaroid pictures to confront her father with, mainly just head shots, because I didn't want to humiliate her any more than necessary."

Motoki sighed with relief. "So she is going to be okay?" He relaxed a bit when Mamoru and Reika both nodded. "That is good news then."

"Well physically she will be okay, but emotionally, she's going to need a lot of love, and support." Reika spoke with a meaningful glance at Mamoru.

Motoki chuckled at the slight flush that spread over Mamoru's face. "I think that can be arranged."

-------

Mamoru waited until early evening to approach the Tsukino household. He had the Polaroid pictures tucked in his pocket, when he knocked at their door. Mrs. Tsukino opened the door, and stared at him.

Mamoru cleared his throat, and kept his tone abrupt. "I need to speak with Mr. Tsukino on urgent business." He could see the curiosity on her face. She left the door ajar, and walked back through the house. Mamoru could hear quiet voices coming from inside.

"Kenji, there is a young man here to see you on business." He heard a chair scrape and footsteps. Finally, a decent looking man peeked out the door. His eyes widened in unfamiliarity.

"Mr. Tsukino may we please speak in private." Mamoru did not want to confront her father on the porch.

Kenji eyed the young man on the porch with curiosity. He thought for a moment before replying. _What is all this about? _"We could speak in the front room, if you will follow me?" Kenji motioned for him to follow, and led him inside.

Mamoru followed her father into the front room. Kenji waved at the couch. "Would you like to sit?"

Mamoru gratefully sank onto the couch. He gathered his thoughts, and began. "My name is Chiba Mamoru, and I need to speak to you about your daughter. I know what you have done, and I have alerted the police."

Kenji's eyes widened with surprise. "What are you talking about?" He glanced at Mamoru in confusion.

Mamoru found himself filled with a white-hot rage. _How dare he sit here and deny it?_ "Do I need to show you the proof to get you to admit it?" His words vibrated with anger as he pulled out the pictures, and spread them on the coffee table. "Now are you still going to deny that you beat the living daylights out of your own daughter? I found her in the park passed out, wearing nothing more than a summer kimono."

Mamoru was not looking at Kenji, lost in his own tirade. "The only thing keeping me from killing you, here and now, is the fact that I am sure Usagi-chan wouldn't like that."

When he realized the older man was not speaking, his words trailed off, and he glanced at her father.

Kenji sat staring at the terrible pictures of his beautiful daughter, with a look of horror. "What happened to her hair?" He could not think of anything else to say.

Shingo stood in the doorway watching the stranger accuse his father. He could not let his dad take the blame for it. "Um…" He walked forward towards his dad, and tried to figure out what to say. When he reached the couch, he finally spoke. "My dad didn't do that."

Kenji glanced at his son, his eyes widening. "Shingo what are you talking about?" Confusion colored his tone, and he waited as his son tried to explain.

"Mom said Usagi was very naughty. She has been punishing her." Tears threatened but Shingo fought the urge to cry, and continued. "Mom's been locking her in the closet, and using your belt on her." He swallowed. "Sometimes Mom doesn't feed her either, and she says Usagi needs to learn to behave." He glanced at Mamoru fearfully. "Today…I thought….Mom was going to kill her, so I let Usagi out." He bowed his head afraid he would be in trouble.

Kenji stared at his son in disbelief. "Shingo, how long has this been going on?" He stared at his son, a dawning horror creeping over him.

"Since she turned twelve…" Shingo glanced at the floor. "Mom said Usagi has the devil in her. Dad I'm sorry, Usagi is not bad, but I think something is wrong with Mom."

Kenji sat in shock, thinking back to the time when Ikuko brought up Usagi's bad behavior. At that time, he did not have any reason to disbelieve his wife. When he had confronted Usagi, he recalled seeing her tears and thinking she was guilty.

Shame slammed through Kenji, as he realized what his daughter had suffered, because he was not paying attention. He dropped his head into his hands as tears threatened. He took a deep breath, and pulled himself back under control.

He glanced up at Mamoru with weary, guilt-ridden eyes, before he picked up the pictures. "Ikuko, could you come in here for a moment?" Kenji waited, gathering his thoughts.

His wife wandered into the room with a smile. Kenji motioned for her to sit next to him, and she did.

Kenji glanced at his son with worry. He did not want Shingo to witness whatever was coming. "Shingo, could you please go clear the table, and load the dishwasher?" Shingo nodded, relieved to escape the horrible situation.

Kenji glanced at his wife, thinking about how to approach the subject. "This young man, Chiba-san, came to speak to me about Usagi." He watched as her eyes widened fearfully. He could see her mind working, to cover her tracks, and what he saw sickened him.

"Usagi took off with friends this evening. You know that rough bunch I told you about from school." She spoke as if she really believed her own words.

Kenji spread the pictures out in front of his wife. "Then explain this…if she is out with friends." He watched as his wife's eyes widened, until it dawned on her.

An enraged look came over Ikuko's face as she stared at Mamoru. "You're the jerk that called this morning. I warned her, she had to be punished for telling you." Her eyes took on an eerie light as she continued.

"I wasn't going to let daddy get to her. He can't love her like he loves me." She glared at Mamoru, and continued ranting. "Don't you understand anything? Daddies aren't supposed to love their little girls like that!" She smiled but it was a cruel imitation. "I drove the devil out of her, just for that reason. Daddy won't ever get his hands on her now."

Kenji stared at his wife in shock. _What is she saying? _He wanted to ask her to explain.

Ikuko began to rock back and forth, as she continued. "Twelve is too young, I tried to explain, but daddy wouldn't listen. Daddy loves me too much, he can't help himself."

Her voice took on a child-like quality as the words kept coming. "He comes to visit me every time mom is gone, and calls me his beautiful girl." She glared at Mamoru, unseeing. "It scares me when he comes to visit, and he tells me how much he loves me while he's hurting me." She glanced around wildly. "There's no one to tell, no one to help me."

Her voice became cold and hard. "Usagi can't be prettier than me, because then daddy will call her his beautiful girl. That cannot be allowed to happen! I am his beautiful girl, only me. I am the only one he loves."

Mamoru stared at Mrs. Tsukino with shock. He could not quite believe what he was hearing. He glanced at Mr. Tsukino, to see his look of astonishment mirrored on the older man's face.

The speed of her rocking began to increase and she began chanting. "Daddy loves me, daddy loves me, daddy loves me." Ikuko began to cry while chanting, and within moments, sobs wracked her body, so hard that words were impossible. She hugged herself, while sobbing.

Mamoru glanced at Kenji in sympathy. "I think your wife needs some psychological help." Kenji sighed wearily, and nodded.

Mamoru thought for a moment. "I think Usagi would be unsafe here. If you don't mind, I'll leave my address and number, and Usagi can stay with me." He knew what was coming, and raised a hand to stop the accusations. "I have a female friend that will stay to chaperone. Plus Usagi knows her from the arcade." Mamoru watched as Kenji nodded with exhausted relief.

"Okay, you are probably right it would be safer for Usagi." He rubbed his hands down over his face, thinking of all the things he needed to do. Kenji stood up and walked over to the desk. He pulled out a pen for Mamoru to write with, and handed him a tablet.

"I'll call you as soon as I can get Ikuko settled. I am going to have to send Shingo to relatives for now."

Mamoru nodded his agreement. "I need to get back. Do not worry Usagi is completely safe. I will let nothing harm her."

Kenji's eyes widened at Mamoru's harsh words, knowing that he meant, anything. The protectiveness that this young man showed for his daughter surprised him. _I cannot think about that right now. _He watched as Chiba-san left the house.

-------

Mamoru returned to his apartment to find Motoki and Reika camped out on the couch. They were sitting together, laughing over a silly show. When Mamoru walked in, they both glanced at him, and Motoki shut the television off.

Mamoru sat in the chair and glanced at the pair. "Has she awakened yet?"

Motoki shook his head. "No but we prepared some soup and tea just in case. So what did her father say?" Motoki relished the thought of Mamoru beating Usagi's father senseless for his crimes.

"It wasn't her father." Mamoru watched as Motoki's mouth fell open.

"What?" Motoki asked. He glanced at Mamoru to see if his friend was teasing him.

"I'm serious he didn't know what was going on at all. Would you believe it was her mother?" Mamoru nearly laughed at the goofy look of disbelief on Motoki's face.

When he thought about what he had seen, he sobered up. "It seems her mother is seriously disturbed." He decided not to say anything more until he spoke to Usagi about the situation. _Besides, it is not my story to share._

"Well hopefully the husband will get her some help?" Reika glanced at Mamoru curiously.

"That seemed to be his thought too. Mr. Tsukino is going to send her brother to relatives while he sorts everything out." Mamoru remembered the rest of his conversation with her father. He ducked his head in embarrassment for a moment before asking his friends for more.

"I have another favor I kind of need your help. I sort of promised her father that you, Reika, could stay here to chaperone Usagi's being here." Mamoru waited, holding his breath, as he worried, _what if she cannot stay here. _He glanced at Motoki and clarified. "You too, so don't be getting the wrong idea." His look was playful despite the serious tone of his voice.

Reika could sense the tension that Mamoru was trying to hide. She finally smiled, letting him off the hook. "Since I am not working at the moment it is fine." She glanced at Motoki. "You can stay too, because I'll be here when you have to work."

Motoki nodded. "It will be fun bugging Mamoru-kun." He smiled at his long-time friend in playfulness.

Mamoru let out a relieved sigh. "You guys don't know how much I owe you both."

Reika looked back at Mamoru. "Trust me, we really, really do, and I suspect at some point we will have to call in a favor of our own." She winked at him to let him know she was teasing.


	6. Life complicated

Here is Chapter 6 of Holding out for hero, feel free to let me know what you think...

Authors Notes - This chapter is a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy it. It just worked out that way for your benefit

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Holding out for a hero

Chapter 6 – Life complicated

Usagi woke slowly, her whole body radiating pain. She blinked at the unfamiliar ceiling, almost frightened by it.

_I remember being in the closet, and then….then, that strange dream of Shingo letting me out, but where am I?_

Suddenly another memory took hold. _I was in the park, on the bench, that is the last thing I remember…but wasn't that just a part of the dream? _She glanced around the dimly lit room until her eyes landed on a familiar form, asleep in a chair by the bed.

_Mamoru-san, but how did I get here? _Her eyes feasted on his sleeping form. He was asleep in the chair, but collapsed on the edge of the bed with his arms pillowing his head. In sleep he looked like a little boy, his face relaxed in slumber. His lips parted slightly allowed a soft snore to escape.

She moved her right hand just enough to caress his cheek. She drifted off with her hand cupping his face, as sleep beckoned.

--------

Mamoru awoke to the bleak light of dawn, and a soft hand embracing his cheek. He smiled knowing she must have awakened at some point through out the night. He pulled away with gentleness, not wanting to wake her. Once he was able to sit up, he stretched, easing the tension in his stressed muscles.

He could hear Motoki and Reika starting to move around out in his front room. He had settled them on the hide-a-bed, with spare blankets and pillows before retiring. He spared a glance for the girl on the bed, surprised to see bleary blue eyes regarding him.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's about time you woke up." He spoke in a soft voice unsure of her frame of mind.

"What happened?' Usagi's voice came out raspy, and sleep-roughened.

"It seems Shingo let you out." He left off there not ready to talk about the gory details.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears. He moved back to the side of the bed, and sat. Mamoru picked up her hand and spoke in a soothing voice. "It's okay…everything is going to be fine." He made sure his tone was reassuring.

Her left hand wandered up to brush off the tears and a painful hiss slipped from her lips when she made contact with the bruised flesh. She gingerly touched the swelling. "How bad is it?" Her voice trembled with fear.

He gave her an encouraging look. "Nothing that will not heal in a few days." He was pleased to see relief wash over her features. "Are you hungry? I think Motoki-kun is in the kitchen."

Usagi's eyes widened. "From the arcade?" She attempted another smile. "I have not seen him in a couple of years." Her face crumpled at the thought of explaining why.

Mamoru saw her mortification, and sought to allay her fears. "No worries he already knows, most of it anyway." He watched as her eyes widened with surprise.

"I had to call someone…" Mamoru shrugged letting her think whatever she wanted. He did not like the feeling of being defensive. Instead, he changed the subject. "So how about breakfast in bed?"

Usagi nodded, and her stomach rumbled in agreement. She closed her eyes. "Just pretend you did not hear that."

Mamoru chuckled as he left the room to get her some breakfast.

-------

First thing Monday morning Kenji Tsukino bundled his wife and son in the car. He dropped Shingo off at the relatives' house on his way to Toshima Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital. Ikuko chatted the whole way as though nothing was wrong.

The night before he had finally gotten his wife calmed down, and settled in bed. He had spent the night, tossing and turning, next to his wife. When he finally heard the alarm alerting him it was time to get up, he gratefully jumped in the shower. After a shower and some coffee, he began making all of the necessary phone calls.

They arrived at the hospital, and Kenji escorted Ikuko into the psych ward. The reception area decorated in calming shades of blue sat empty when they arrived. The smell of antiseptic permeated it, the only sign it was a hospital. He went into the back, and met with a doctor, while Ikuko sat reading a popular magazine.

Kendo-sensei was their intake specialist. Kenji explained the events of the day before. When he began relating Ikuko's behavior, Kendo's eyes widened with surprise.

"So your wife has been severely maltreating, and physically abusive towards your daughter?" Kendo eyed him with an astute gaze.

Kenji sighed with weariness. _There will be no holding back…._ "Yes Kendo-sensei, my wife has been abusing my daughter, brought on by some problems from her teen years."

He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I think my wife was molested by her own father at least that was what she has led us to believe." He glanced at the doctor mortification etched on his face. "I never saw anything odd in all the years I knew my father-in-law, but he was a private man."

The doctor nodded scribbling like mad. He glanced up at Kenji when he was finished. "Now I'd like to interview your wife, if you don't mind?" The doctor gave him a wan smile.

Kenji nodded. "Whatever you think is best." He went back to the reception area, and caught Ikuko's attention. "The doctor is ready to talk to you now." Ikuko followed him without argument. When Kenji introduced the doctor to her, she smiled and introduced herself.

At that point, Kenji excused himself so the doctor could get to work. He wandered out to the reception area, and dropped wearily into a chair. He let his head, rest in his hands as he pondered how much his life had changed in the last eighteen hours.

After a good ten minutes, he heard an angry voice coming from the back area. _That sounds like Ikuko! _He waited another ten minutes as her volume steadily increased.

Finally, he could hear the vile, angry things she was screaming at the doctor. Words about his daughter, and herself, flowed over him, filling him with a rage so great that he could have easily killed her.

He took a deep breath, and realized that the doctor was standing above him waiting for notice. Kenji glanced up at the doctor with emotion roiling in his eyes.

"Mr. Tsukino, I am afraid your wife is very ill. We have had to sedate her for the moment." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I would like a colleague to interview her later, and then this afternoon we are going to start electroshock therapy."

Kendo glanced at his clipboard. "Also if you would like to come back this evening, we prefer to have family here at night for the safety of the patient." He gave Kenji a meaningful glance. _You need to be here…._

Kenji nodded, and stood to shake the doctor's hand. The doctor gave him a compassionate glance before his last comment. "I'll meet with you this evening, and give you an update." Kenji nodded, and headed for the parking garage.

--------

Mamoru returned in a few minutes with a tray. Motoki had scrambled some eggs, and made toast, figuring it would be easy on Usagi's stomach. He had piled two plates for Mamoru and Usagi.

Mamoru carried it to the side of the bed. Usagi sighed at the delightful scent. He set the tray in her lap, and picked up his plate. They both concentrated on eating, leaving words and conversations for after the food.

When they finished eating, Mamoru set the tray on his dresser, and then stared at Usagi thoughtfully for a moment. "You know we do need to talk about everything." He watched her gauging her reaction.

Panic flared in her eyes, and then she pulled herself back under control. "I know…" Her voice was soft her words were halting. She stared at the bedspread not knowing what to say. _How much does he know? _She was afraid that he already knew too much, and shame kept her from speaking.

Mamoru watched her, confusion dancing in his eyes. He did not know what was going through her mind, and that worried him. "Usagi-san, what is it?" He did not know what else to ask.

Usagi tried to speak, but the words just would not come. Tears burned in her eyes, until one slipped free, and rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Something is wrong with me." She finally whispered. "I cannot seem to do anything right and…and my mom says the devil is inside of me." More tears slipped free, and she just let them fall for a moment.

Mamoru's eyes widened as her words tore at his heart. _She does not realize how sick her mother is…_

"I would try to be good…but…she always thought I was bad, no matter what I did." She stared at her hands clasped in her lap. She could not keep the pain from her voice. "The one time my dad actually spoke to me, I could tell he thought I was awful too…" She left off there unable to say more. She began to cry harder, and the dam finally burst. Usagi began sobbing uncontrollably. "Why…don't they love me?"

Mamoru moved to the side of the bed, and sat down. He gathered her into his arms, and rocked gently trying to calm her down. "Sweetheart," he used the term without even realizing it. "Let it out…"

She curled into his embrace as sobs shook her body. Mamoru rubbed her back, and spoke soothing nonsense until she calmed down a bit.

He reached down, and lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes, and she could she see his. The humiliation and bewilderment trapped in her eyes did strange things to his heart. He felt it tighten in his chest.

"Look there are things you don't know…don't understand." He took a deep breath before he continued. "Your mother is…very sick. Usa-chan, there is no devil inside you, and there is nothing wrong with you." He said the words rather forcefully, surprising himself in the process.

Usagi shot him a confused glance filled with doubt.

It hurt Mamoru to see the doubt in her eyes. He had almost let too much slip out. His feelings frightened him, and the urge to comfort her with kisses was strong. He needed to pull back, and think.

Usagi watched with confusion as his demeanor changed. He went from warm and comforting to indifferent in an instant. He disentangled her arms, and glanced away.

"You could use a nap, try to get some rest." With a final cool glance, he jumped up from the bed, and left the room.

She watched as he left, hurt and confused. _Was it my fault again? _She could not help the thought that entered her mind. She grabbed the pillow, and buried her head in it despite the pain. When the tears began again, she let them come. Finally, she wore herself out, and slipped into a troubled sleep.

-------

Mamoru walked into the front room, and threw himself on the couch. Motoki and Reika both stared at him. He dropped his head into hands confused and angry.

Reika glanced at Motoki with a silent question. _Should I leave? _She watched as Motoki glanced at Mamoru and then back to her. _If you could give us a minute? _

Reika stood and stretched. "I think I'll go check out the view from the balcony." She left Motoki to handle whatever was bothering Mamoru. Motoki waited until she had moved through the slider, and shut it behind her.

"Mamoru-kun…is something bothering you?" Motoki asked hesitantly. He knew something was, but he had to ask. When Mamoru did not answer immediately, Motoki became concerned. "Mamoru-kun…" He waited a few minutes and tried again. "Mamoru-kun…"

Mamoru was so lost in his own thoughts he was not paying attention until he saw Motoki staring at him with concern. "Hmm?"

Motoki stared at him. "I just called your name a number of times."

Mamoru stared at him in surprise. "I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought…I think I need to get out of here for a bit. Would you mind?" He glanced at Motoki praying for understanding.

Motoki looked confused, but agreed. "No go on…we'll be fine if she needs anything." He gave his friend a small smile.

"Okay I'll be back in a while." Mamoru hurried to put on his shoes and left, leaving a confused Motoki staring after him. _What is up?_

Motoki waited for a minute, and then jumped up. He needed Reika's help. He slipped out the sliding door and joined her on the balcony.

He walked up behind her, and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his embrace. "Something is wrong with Mamoru-kun." He spoke the words without really thinking about it.

"Love does that to a person…I just saw him leaving, and boy is he all tied up in knots." Reika's voice held a note of soft amusement.

Motoki heard her words but it took a moment for them to register. "You really think he loves her already? I mean come on he's only known her for a short time." He pulled Reika closer glad for the connection.

Reika nodded. "I really do think he loves her, but it scares him." She twisted around to smile at Motoki. "Think about Mamoru-kun's history for a moment. He has been alone most of his life, and you are the only one he lets get close to him."

Motoki thought about her words and it startled him to realize she was right. "You know just yesterday he actually admitted it too."

Startled green eyes jumped to meet his. "Really…" Reika stared at him with genuine surprise. Motoki nodded thoughtfully as he pondered everything.

After a few minutes, he voiced his thoughts. "So how do we push Mamoru-kun into confronting his feelings?"

Reika's eyes widened. "I would advise against meddling." She watched Motoki to see if he was listening.

"But I want to see him happy, and if a little meddling achieves that then…." He shrugged helplessly with a thoughtful look on his face.

Reika shook her head in slight frustration. "I'm telling you that it's a bad idea, but if you really want to go ahead with it, then so be it."

Motoki was so lost in thought he barely heard her words. "Here is what I am going to do…"

_-------_

Mamoru wandered the streets pondering what had him in such a strange mood. The raw edginess of his feelings pushed him onward.

_These new feelings terrify me…_ He walked with no destination, just wandering, lost in confusion. _Why me…why now? _He could not figure out how a small slip of a girl had slipped in past all of his walls. _Motoki has always been the only person I let in…_

He wanted to examine his feelings. Mamoru took a deep breath, and pulled them forth. He focused on thinking about Usagi and the events surrounding her. He found in thinking about her, that he did not want to stop. _Not so bad really…_

He confronted the idea of her leaving his life for good, and found his heart squeezed tight, in thinking about her walking away. _There is just something about her…_

_What does all this mean? _He thought about the fragile trust she had in him. It brought a smile to his face. _Then why didn't she believe me when I said there was nothing wrong with her? _The smile he wore collapsed, and he began pondering everything again….

--------

Usagi awoke to bright sunlight, and the need for the bathroom. She slipped out of bed, and went to one of the two doors in his bedroom. She opened the first one, and found a closet. _Time for door number two… _She opened it, and was relieved to find the bathroom. Usagi glanced around at the room decorated tastefully in dark green. _It suits him… _

When she was finished, she walked to the bedroom door and opened it, peeking out. Usagi saw Motoki on the couch, idly watching the television. She took a deep breath, and wandered out.

Motoki glanced up. "Hey stranger…" His tone was light, and comforting.

Usagi, mortified by her situation, did not know how to behave. "Hey…" Her words trailed off, because she felt awkward.

"Are you hungry by any chance?" Motoki smiled, trying to relieve her ill at ease mood. He watched as she nodded. "Great, just a minute and I'll have some soup ready." He winked, just as he used to.

Usagi walked over to the couch, and sat. She watched Motoki as he moved around the kitchen. He had the soup reheated, and tea ready in just a few minutes.

Motoki turned around, and smiled. "It's ready, you know you like onni-san's cooking." He tried cajoling her, and gave her a heart-melting smile.

Usagi moved hesitantly toward the table, and sat. She glanced at Motoki as he began to eat. She stared at her soup as she took her first bite, because it was easier than looking at Motoki.

He waited until they finished soup before speaking. "Usagi-chan, what is wrong? You used to talk my ear off, and now you won't even look at me?" Motoki spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to frighten her.

Usagi could hear the pain in his voice, and found her face heating up. _What do I say?_ Her eyes roamed over Mamoru's table as she tried to find the words to explain. "I...I…didn't want people to know…." She paused a moment to take a deep breath. "It's like a dirty little secret…"

Her shame brought forth tears, but she continued, wanting to let it out. "My mother hates me, and this is the result. I can do nothing right, plus I have the devil inside of me…"

The door opened, and Mamoru walked in staring at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Usagi upset did not even realize she had an audience. She felt her anger growing, but she could not hold it in check any longer. "Happy, now you know I am some sort of freak." She could feel her face growing hotter, and her tears increased. Her volume grew as she continued. "My mother beat me."

Usagi picked up the bowl, and hurled into the wall without thinking. It cracked into pieces behind Motoki. "She locked me in a closet, and I was lucky if I ate. She chopped off my hair." The rage inside her burned white hot. She glared at Motoki panting. "Is that what you wanted to know, all of the horrid details?"

Her cup followed the bowl shattering against the wall above Motoki's head. "I don't have the answers. I do not know why she hates me. Why she cannot love me anymore…"

Usagi found herself enveloped by strong arms offering comfort. She curled into the familiar embrace and let her emotions run free. Mamoru glared at Motoki from above her head. His look spoke volumes. _What in god's name did you do to her?_

Motoki stared at Usagi and Mamoru. _That was not what I had in mind as meddling…. _Reika chose that moment to return from the grocery store. She took in the mess, the sobbing girl in Mamoru's arms, and her boyfriend with a shocked look on his face.

She glanced at Motoki, and could not resist stating the obvious. "So your little plan backfired? I told you it was a bad idea…"

Motoki blushed, and turned around to clean up the mess. While he cleaned up Mamoru calmed Usagi down. Finally, Mamoru settled Usagi on the couch with Reika. Motoki was just finishing throwing all the pottery away.

Mamoru walked over to where Motoki was wiping the wall off. "Can I see you for a minute, on the balcony?" His tone brooked no argument, and Motoki meekly followed him out through the sliding door.

"What did you do to her?" Mamoru wasted no time, speaking as soon as Motoki slid the door shut.

Motoki automatically held up a hand. "I didn't…she wouldn't…I asked, and she freaked out." Motoki bumbled through the story, as he looked at Mamoru's furious gaze.

"Slow down please, and explain." Mamoru took a deep breath to calm his temper. When he had entered his apartment, and heard Usagi, he wanted to harm his best friend.

Motoki pulled himself under control. "Reika went to the grocery store, and Usagi came out. She…she wouldn't even look at me, much less talk, so after we ate, I asked her why."

He took a deep breath. "She just freaked out, and you heard most of it." Motoki looked apologetic. "That is not what I had in mind for meddling." He realized his mistake at the look on Mamoru's face. His hand jumped to cover his mouth, but the words were already out.

"Meddling?" The single word from Mamoru's mouth had Motoki explaining.

"I wanted you to confront your feelings." Motoki stepped back just in case his friend became violent.

Mamoru's eyes widened with curiosity. "My feelings?" He stared at Motoki waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, your feelings for Usagi, you even admitted it yesterday, yourself." Motoki took a deep breath. "Look I just wanted for you to be happy by admitting it, and if meddling achieved that then so much the better." He shrugged helplessly and then explained.

"Earlier you were really upset." Motoki glanced out over the city. "I know you want to deny your feelings, and hide from them in fear, but trust me when I say this, you need this more than anyone I know, other than Usagi, who needs you too, by the way."

Mamoru stared at Motoki in shock. _How does he do that? He reads me like a book. _"Right now, I should either kill you, or hug you, but I can't decide which one is better." He grinned, letting Motoki know he understood somewhat.

--------

Kenji went into work late, and tried not to think about how his life was falling apart. He spent the rest of the morning, and through lunch in photo shoots. By the time he was finished it was time for the team meeting. Every columnist and reporter attended these meetings, and the photographer had to be on hand.

Kenji let his mind wander, while listening to the group drone on. He thought about Usagi, and wondered how well she was recuperating. After meeting Chiba-san, he already knew it would not be too horrible. When the meeting was over it was close to six in the evening. He sighed as he left the building. _Time for a quick bite, and then off to the hospital…_

He had just gotten his order at the local eatery when his phone rang. He wondered who could be calling. When he saw the Toshima Metro on his screen, he flipped the phone open.

"Hello…" Kenji waited for a reply, and focused on the lovely steam rising from his food.

"Good evening, I am trying to reach Tsukino Kenji please." The voice was feminine and direct.

"This is." Kenji stared longingly at his food. He could tell that it was cooling off, and he was disappointed. _Skipping lunch was a bad idea… _His stomach let out a loud rumble of agreement that brought a slight smile to his face.

"This is Kendo-sama's nurse, Ayaki, Kendo-sama asked me to call you. He needs to see you as soon as possible, if you could be here shortly?"

Kenji heard something in her tone, but could not quite figure out what. He glanced at his food again, with sadness.

"Give me about twenty minutes, and I'll be there. Thanks." He shut the phone, and glanced around for his server. When she wandered by, he asked for a to-go box. When she brought it, he dumped the contents of his plate in, and paid his bill.

Kenji hurried to his car, still puzzled by the nurse's words. _Something is not right…her tone was off. _He tried figuring out what, but by the time he reached the Hospital, he was no closer to an answer.

He left the food on the passenger seat, and hurried inside. When he reached the psych ward, he was surprised to see the coroner there. The only reason he recognized the man was that he had photographed him at a gala event awhile back.

The hair on the back of his neck stood up, prickling with unease. _Why is the coroner in the psych ward? _

Kendo-sama came out through the door, and spotted Kenji. He moved forward at a quick pace. When he approached Kenji, a calm mask slipped over his features.

"Mr. Tsukino, I am glad you could get here so quickly." Kendo glanced at the wary look on Kenji's face. _There is never an easy way to do this… _Kendo sighed weary with the day's events.

"If we could have a seat over here?" Kendo indicated the chairs, and Kenji nodded.

Kenji moved to a chair, and sat wondering at the Doctor's seeming nervousness.

"Mr. Tsukino, there is no easy way to tell you this." Kendo glanced at Kenji, and then glanced away. _It is always hard to look them in the eyes…_ "I am afraid there has been an accident." Kendo glanced at the clipboard in his hands, trying to find the right words.

"We gave your wife the electroshock therapy, and then put her in a private room." He checked his notes again, and cleared his throat.

"She seemed fine at that time, but an hour ago the nurse went to take her dinner." He cleared his throat again, and gazed at Tsukino-san. "What I am saying is your wife is dead. She hung herself." He closed his eyes briefly, not wanting to see the emotion on Kenji Tsukino's face.

Kenji sat staring; stupefied by the Doctor's words. _Did he just tell me that Ikuko is dead?_ "Could you say that again, I think I missed it?" Kenji glanced at the Doctor in confusion.

"I'm sorry, your wife is dead." The Doctor's words were a quiet confirmation that he had heard correctly.

Kenji's gaze dropped to the floor. He could not look at the doctor, anywhere but the doctor's compassionate gaze. "I need to get out of here." Kenji stood quickly, and hurried toward the fresh air outside away from the antiseptic reminder of what he had just heard.

--------


	7. Painful Conversations, Tranformation

Here is the conclusion and epilogue of Holding out for a hero. Feel free to let me know what you think..

Author's Notes – Okay here goes. I do not expect to hear any but…but...type comments. Everyone realizes that she had a long road to recovery, and this story could have gone on forever. I did not feel that would be something interesting enough to drag out. It naturally reached a point where I could leave them all looking towards the future, moving on, and that was an end-point, so that's my choice as the author. I really do hope you came away with something, from reading this. Whatever that may be is up to you…. I will end with the note that I truly enjoyed writing it, and stretching myself with painful subjects.

Standard disclaimer applies

* * *

Holding out for a hero 

Chapter 7 – Painful Conversations

Usagi jumped in the shower, while Motoki cooked dinner. Mamoru and Reika sat at the table, teasing him. The phone ringing startled them. Mamoru picked it up.

"Hello?" He waited for someone to speak glancing idly at Motoki.

Finally, a weary voice came over the line. "I am trying to reach Chiba-san, this is Tsukino Kenji."

"This is Chiba-san, Usagi-san is in the shower right now. How are things going?" Mamoru waited for the older man to speak. He heard a raspy noise traveling through the phone line, but could not figure out what it was. "Hello, Tsukino-san?" He waited as the noise continued for a moment.

"Ikuko…Ikuko…is dead." Kenji spoke in a raw, tear-roughened whisper.

Suddenly Mamoru knew what he had been hearing, Usagi's father sobbing. "Tsukino-san, are you all right?"

Motoki and Reika both glanced at Mamoru with surprise, hearing the seriousness of his tone.

"No…yes…I don't know…" Kenji's words trailed off. "The hospital called, needing me there. I hurried only to find out that…that she took her own life." He broke down again, and Mamoru could hear his pain.

"Would you like me to tell Usagi-san?" Mamoru waited patiently for Kenji to bring himself back under control.

Kenji quieted for a moment as if in thought. "If you think that is best?" He did not have any answers.

Mamoru sighed. "I promise I will break it to her gently. Let me know as soon as some arrangements are in place. If you need anything call me." Kenji quietly agreed, and then hung up.

Mamoru sat staring at the phone in shock. Motoki and Reika eyed him curiously, waiting for him to speak.

"Usagi's mother took her own life today." He spoke the words in a quiet voice, not wanting Usagi to find out by accident. "I need to break the news to her. Tsukino-san was pretty upset." He hung the phone up, and glanced at Motoki. "Hey you guys want to go catch a movie later? I'm paying…"

Motoki's answering smile was all the confirmation he needed. Mamoru stared at the table lost in thought. _How am I going to break the news to her?_

Usagi came out of his bedroom with her hair still damp. She glanced at Mamoru, and could see something was bothering him. When he realized she was in the room he smiled, trying for the moment to forget that he was going to cause her more pain.

Motoki chose that moment to announce dinner. The group ate in silence, no one sure what to say. Usagi eyed the group, sensing something amiss, but could not guess what kept them all quiet.

Once they finished, Motoki and Reika escaped the gloom, with the excuse of catching a movie. Usagi watched as they rushed to get out of the apartment. _Something is not right…._

Mamoru began collecting the dirty dishes. "Hey if I wash will you dry?" He asked her, his mood subdued. Usagi glanced at him as she nodded. She walked over as he began filling the sink with water.

Mamoru handed her the dishtowel, and began washing. They worked in silence, Mamoru handing her a clean dish every few minutes. She glanced at him each time, not sure, where things went. He would point at the specific cupboard or drawer, and then return to whatever was in his hands.

When they were finished, Mamoru hung the dishtowel up, moved to the couch, and dropped onto it wearily.

Usagi watched him unsure of his strange mood. She approached the couch and sat carefully, peeking at him through her lashes. He appeared distracted and lost in his own thoughts. She watched him for a bit.

Mamoru sat deliberating, not paying any attention to Usagi. _How am I supposed to tell her something like this?_ He thought of several ways to tell her, but none of them seemed suitable. He glanced over at the blonde-haired girl surprised to find her regarding him with confusion. Mamoru let out a frustrated sigh.

"Mamoru-san, have I done something wrong?" Usagi asked the question with hesitation, afraid of his answer. She dropped her gaze to her lap, waiting for his condemnation.

Mamoru's eyes widened at her question. He realized how his silence had misled her. He took a deep breath, and reached for her hand. Mamoru stroked it absentmindedly as he spoke. "Usagi-chan you have done nothing wrong." Startled blue eyes jumped to his, and he could see her uncertainty.

"Really?' Usagi waited not realizing she held her breath. When Mamoru nodded a soft whisper of relief slipped past her lips.

Mamoru finally found the courage to tell her. "Usa-chan, I have something really hard to tell you." He watched as her eyes widened at his words.

Usagi chewed nervously on her lip and then spoke. "Did you call my parents?"

He blinked in surprise, realizing she still did not know. Mamoru paused to gather his thoughts. "Yesterday evening, I confronted your father, with what I thought he had done."

Her eyes filled with fear. _Oh no, now I am really in trouble_…

Mamoru shook his head because he could see the worry. "You are not in trouble trust me, although your father was shocked by everything your mother had done."

Usagi stared at him in disbelief. _What is he saying? _The words flowed over her filling her with a profound sense of relief. _He knows, many people will know…. _"Is she…is she in a lot of trouble?" She dropped her gaze to her lap, and her fingers smoothed over the soft material.

Mamoru could sense the guilt attached to the question. He purposefully stuck a finger under her chin, and tipped it up so their eyes met.

Mamoru gave her a serious look. "Your mother is a very sick individual, and your father took her to get some psychological help today." He realized he was still stroking her hand, and squeezed it in reassurance.

She dropped her head staring once more at her lap. Usagi found the pattern on her kimono fascinating. She was scared to glance up at him, frightened of seeing revulsion on his face. _He must wonder if I inherited her sickness. Maybe he thinks there is something wrong with me after all…. _She felt a strange pain in the area of her heart.

Mamoru glanced at her curiously. _What is going on in that head of hers? _"Sweetheart, what is it?" He used the endearment without thinking about it.

"I'm not like her, but I know that is hard to believe." Usagi spoke in a harsh whisper as tears burned behind her eyes. _Do not cry, do not cry…ah damn…. _A tear slipped loose, and ran down her cheek, and more followed. Usagi used the sleeve of her kimono to swipe them away, praying he did not notice.

Mamoru sat shocked by her doubts. _She still has a lot to learn…. _"I know you are not like her." His simple statement startled her.

Usagi, upon hearing his words, glanced up to see the faith in his eyes. She stared trapped in the moment, unable to breathe or think straight. She found herself, amazed by his certainty.

Mamoru almost smiled at the astonishment on her face, until he remembered where this conversation was going. His face crumpled at the thought, gaining her attention.

Usagi squeezed his hand in silent question. _What is it?_

Mamoru dropped his gaze to the carpet. "There's more but I don't know how to tell you." His tone was hesitant and unsure. "Your father took your mother to the hospital today for help." He took a deep breath, and began. "He called earlier…and…and there was an accident." He glanced up, and could see her confusion. _I do not want to do this…._

"Usa-chan, there's no easy way to say this. Your mother…" He hesitated, hating to cause this kind of pain. "Your mother took her own life." He whispered the words, unable to look at the pain he caused her.

Mamoru finally found the courage to glance at Usagi. When he saw her pale face, and the guilt there, it tore at his heart. "This was not your fault…Do you understand me?"

He dropped her hand, and set his hands on her shoulders.

Usagi sat motionless as tears streamed down her face. The guilt was tearing her up inside.

He shook her almost roughly to emphasize his point as he continued. "Your mother was a very, messed up individual, and you are not responsible for her actions."

Mamoru without thinking drew her into his arms and began rocking her like a small child. "It's not your fault…You had nothing to do with it...She was very ill." He repeated the words continually, trying to convince her.

When her arms wrapped around him, and her sobs slipped out, he began to rub her back. He whispered nonsense trying to soothe some of her pain.

Usagi's tears finally slowed, and she drew back a bit to stare up at him.

Mamoru did not know what to say, and instead rested his forehead against hers. He let out a sigh and tried to find something to say. "We will get through this… Some how together we'll get through this…I promise."

Her eyes brightened with unshed tears at his words. She let out a shaky breath, because words were impossible at that moment.

Mamoru dropped a soft kiss on her forehead and then drew back. He leaned back, and pulled her into the crook of his arm. He flipped on the television idly as they both took time to recover from everything. His fingers entwined with her, and before long, they were both asleep.

---------

Motoki could hear no sound from within which he took as a good sign. He turned and grinned at Reika. "All's quiet so I think everything is okay." He opened the door, and glanced around. The sight that met his and Reika's eyes had them both smiling.

Mamoru sat with Usagi in the crook of his arm on the couch, and they were both snoring. Motoki smiled at Reika, and pulled a few blankets from the closet. He set the rest aside, and snapped one open to drape it over Mamoru and Usagi.

"It looks like it's the floor for us tonight." Motoki whispered to Reika who nodded….

-------

The funeral took place two days later at the grave. Usagi and Mamoru stood with a weary Kenji. They had decided it was better for Shingo not to attend. The priest said a prayer and that was an end to it.

They were standing in the gloomy wet weather when someone approached. Kenji glanced up, and recognition flashed over his features.

The Doctor walked hesitantly forward. He eyed the three people standing around the headstone. He eyed the small group in thought. _The girl must be the daughter. _When he got closer, he could see the fading bruises, and his eyes widened…_Ah hell, she really was sick to do that to such a beautiful girl. _

"Tsukino-san I spoke with your room-mate, and they told me you were here." He tried to smile even though the mood was bleak.

Kenji stared at the Doctor in surprise. _Why is he here? _

Kendo-sensei could sense Tsukino-san's curiosity so he began to explain. "I wanted to pay my respects to you in this horrible time." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Plus there is something you all need to see." The Doctor let a hand encompass the three people watching him.

"After you left the other night, when we were packing up your wife's things, we found this." The Doctor reached into his jacket, and pulled out an envelope. There was nothing written on the outside. He held it out for Kenji to grab with shaking fingers.

Usagi and Mamoru moved closer out of curiosity. Usagi watched as her dad opened the envelope, and pulled a piece of paper out. Kenji unfolded it, and smoothed it open.

His eyes took in the words.

Kenji, Usa, Shingo, I am sorry….

Usagi reached up, and pulled it from her father's grasp to read it. Mamoru eyed the hastily scrawled words from over Usagi's shoulder. Usagi handed it back to her father and stared at the Doctor. _Why did he bring it to us?_

Kenji was sharing Usagi's thoughts he glanced at the doctor with a painfully guarded expression.

Kendo stared at the three people waiting for answers that he did not have. He cleared his throat, before offering the only comfort he could. "I think with the electroshock therapy your wife had a moment of lucidity where her actions shamed her too much."

The Doctor glanced at the three surprised faces staring back at him. "I am truly sorry for your loss." With a last sympathetic glance, the doctor turned away, and strode towards his car.

Epilogue – Transformation

One year later…

Usagi stood staring at the grave of her mother. She could feel Mamoru's comforting warmth supporting her. Kenji stood next to her holding flowers. Shingo hung back a few feet behind them, standing with Motoki and Reika. It had been a long year since the horrible events had transformed all of their lives.

Usagi smiled at her father. It had taken him a couple of months to come to terms with everything. He smiled back, looking younger and happier than he had in awhile. He leaned down, and set the flowers on the plaque. With a happy sigh, he stood, saying a final good bye to that part of his life.

Usagi glanced over at Mamoru, and could see the love radiating from his eyes. The counseling she was attending was helping her to see that there really was nothing wrong with her. The therapist was helping Usagi come to terms with her mother's illness, and the fact that she was completely normal. Mamoru had helped with that, by suggesting counseling, and being supportive.

When Mamoru smiled back, her heart sped up. She watched as her father turned around, and held out a hand. She placed her hand in his, and the three of them walked back to where Motoki and Reika waited with Shingo.

She glanced at her adopted family, and thought about how lucky she was._ Although I have lost some things, I have also gained so much._


End file.
